fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ami Takahashi
Ami is a main character of Sekai no Idol Class. Her idol colour is canary yellow. Appearance: Ami has light tannish skin, straight midi blonde hair that has a 3/4 been let down and 1/4 being putted up in a ponytail, being putted by a purple hair tie, and she has brown eyes. She often wears the Global Idol Academy uniform but for casual outfits, she wears a brown long sleeved jacket that ends at her waist, with a white top, chartreuse overalls with black straps, black long socks that starts from the end of her knee and brown leather shoes. She doesn't have a training outfit. History: Ami is born to Aya Nakamura, a member of the girl trip Spicy Soul, and Kota Takahashi, a producer trainee, alongside his twin sister, Kaito. Ami was fooling Kaito a lot while hitting him with rackets and dummies. When Kota found out, Kota leaves Ami alone in her room and hires maids to give her breakfast and dinner, after school during her kindergarten and primary days until Aya found an available school for both Kaito and Ami to audition. Ami warned Kaito if they both passed the audition, Ami will try her best to defeat him. Personality: Ami is very friendly to the friends she have made, but to enemies, including her twin brother, she is stubborn, arrogant and intimidating girl with a huge desire to win against her older twin brother. She has a rivalry complex. She is also very interested in the things she like, such as idols. Ethnology: Takahashi means high bridge in Japanese while Ami means Asian beauty. Aya called her that because she looked beautiful when she was young. Quotes: "Let’s introduce ourselves. I’m Ami Takahashi, daughter of the pop idol Aya Nakamura from Spicy Soul, and I am born in Minato, Osaka. Minato is very popular for it’s aquatic locations" -Introduction from Episode 1 "Paige? Does that name sound like a English word to you?" -From Episode 1 "Can you check what my brother is doing? I was impressed with yesterday so maybe do it today." -From Episode 3 Trivia: * Even though they have a rich family, Kaito is way more spoiled than Ami, as seen in Episode 2, when Kaito's introduction parade outfit costs way more money than Ami's. Kaito also choose his outfit while Ami was chosen her outfit by her mother. She often wears her casual clothes, because she doesn't have any new clothes borrowed from her parents. * Her fave food is Japanese dumplings but hates fugu. * Her audition grade is S. * Ami has been learning the piano on her own since the first time Kota left her in her room after school. * Ami likes listening to music from anime. After watching Love Live, she starts to go to watch their concerts with her friends together. * Ami likes wearing hair accessories, but they are tricky for her to work on, such as in Episode 2, when she hurts her hair from putting a hair clip in her hair tie. * Besides being an idol, she wants to be a president. * She often is been called "Atarashii Sayashi (新しい鞘師 (The New Sayashi))" by her classmates in Primary School, as her personality was similar to Morning Musume member Sayashi Riho. Besides that, she has also been called Kotoeri (ことえり) as she is like a mix between Kotori and Eri, two members of the main Love Live band U's. * Her nickname is Ami-chan. * She is obsessed with the Love Live franchise. She has a lot of figurines of the U's members, mostly Kotori, Eri and Nico. Before that, she is obessed with the Smile Pretty Cures, and wanted to meet them, which, in a flashback, she did. * Her Textandpost is called 亜美ちゃんです～ * Her first Textandpost video is her and her friends introducing their show Akasana. Category:Female Category:Sekai no Idol Class Characters Category:Idols Category:Main Characters Category:EuroIdols